Diário de uma fangirl
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: "Se você e o Jared se pegarem, me deixa ver?" A única resposta que ele recebeu de Jensen foi a porta sendo fechada com uma forte batida - o que fez o moreno rir. - Misha POV, PadAckles. Slash, lemon.


**N/A:** Fic que resultou de surtos com a Psycho no MSN. q  
**Detalhe:** A fic citada na fic é a Vivendo a Realidade que eu escrevi. (:

**Dedico esta fanfic** à Psycho, porque ela alimentou a ideia de um Misha fangirl. Cara, eu te amo. Você sempre me faz rir horrores e incentiva cada ideia louca que se passa na minha cabeça que, omg, nem sei o que dizer. Essa tentativa fail de comédia é sua, e espero do fundo do coração que goste. E desculpe o lemon, eu travei inúmeras vezes nele - sem contar as vezes em que meus irmãos sentavam aqui do lado. Bom, é isso. *-* Te amo.

**Ps; **A 'fangirl' a qual o título se refere, é o Misha, oks? XD

* * *

**Diário de uma fangirl**

Misha digitava algo em seu laptop freneticamente, sem desgrudar os olhos da tela e sem expressar qualquer emoção no rosto, quando escutou batidas na porta de seu trailer. Sem tirar os olhos da tela, ele mandou a pessoa que estivesse do outro lado entrar.

"Hey, Misha..." O moreno finalmente parou de olhar fixamente para o laptop e virou-se para encarar Jensen que entrava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e um aceno da cabeça.

"Fala, Jensen. O que o trás aqui?" Jensen foi até o sofá onde Misha estava sentado com o laptop no colo e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Vim pedir seu laptop emprestado." Misha ergueu uma sobrancelha. "É que o Jay esqueceu o dele em casa e dominou o meu... Eu só quero checar meu e-mail, se não houver problema." O moreno sorriu, colocando o laptop no colo do loiro e se levantando.

"É todo seu. Só não feche nada, ok?" Jensen concordou. "Está bem, vou pegar algo para comer. Já venho."

E assim que Misha saiu do trailer, Jensen voltou sua atenção para a tela do laptop. Ele ia minimizar as janelas para não correr o risco de fechar nada por engano quando viu uma frase que lhe chamou a atenção.

_"Enquanto Jared trocava de mamilo e brincava com ele em sua boca, uma mão foi descendo até chegar ao membro rígido do menor, que mordeu o lábio inferior com força ao sentir o toque. Por mais que fosse por cima do tecido da calça, saber que aquela era a mão de outra pessoa – a mão de Jared – o fazia enlouquecer._

_"Posso tirar sua calça?" O mais novo pediu, e Jensen apenas assentiu enquanto gemia."_

Jensen engasgou com a própria saliva e olhou em volta, vendo se tinha alguém por perto e, por algum acaso, tinha lido o mesmo que ele. Mas não havia ninguém ali e o trailer de Misha estava todo fechado - cortinas, portas - então voltou a ler, curioso para saber o que o moreno estava escrevendo. Era, obviamente, uma fanfic. Mas ele não podia acreditar que quem estava escrevendo era Misha. E era impossível acreditar que a fanfic era sobre ele, _Jensen Ackles_, e _Jared Padalecki_. Não eram Sam e Dean, eram os dois atores. E por mais que Jensen soubesse que aquilo existisse, ele não conseguia acreditar que _Misha Collins_ escrevia sobre os dois _amigos_ fazendo _sexo_.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o amigo retornara com um prato com alguns sanduíches nele. Ele falava algo sobre ter pego a mais para Jensen comer também, mas o loiro não ouvia. Ele tinha as bochechas coradas e os olhos arregalados. Quando Misha notou que Jensen não estava prestando atenção, ele franziu o cenho e chamou pelo nome do loiro.

"Que porra é essa?" Jensen acabou falando mais alto do que pretendia, e não sabia se estava corado de raiva, de vergonha ou dos dois. Misha pegou o laptop de volta e viu que o outro estava lendo sua fanfic.

"Gostou?" Misha perguntou na expectativa, abrindo um sorriso de lado e esperando por elogios. "Ainda não está completa, mas fui eu mesmo quem escreveu!" Jensen começara a tremer de nervoso, mas o moreno não parecia notar, empolgado demais.

"Você tem merda na cabeça, Collins?" Misha franziu o cenho. "Uma coisa é uma pessoa que não nos conhece escrever sobre a gente. Mas você... Você é nosso amigo! Você nos conhece!" O loiro agora havia se levantado, segurando o laptop e andando de um lado para o outro.

"Mas isso não muda o fato de eu desconfiar de vocês." Jensen arregalou os olhos, colocando o laptop em cima de uma mesa. "Eu posso ser amigo de vocês, mas eu _realmente_ acredito que role algo entre vocês." O loiro não podia estar mais estupefato. Como alguém que os conhecia podia duvidar deles? Não havia o que duvidar.

"Como você pode acreditar em algo tão absurdo?" O loiro jogou-se em uma cadeira, levando as mãos ao rosto, não acreditando naquela situação.

"Tem certeza que é tão absurdo assim, Jensen?" Quando o loiro tirou as mãos do rosto para responder, o moreno continuou. "Estou perguntando sério. Por que, pense bem, se os fãs - que não convivem com vocês e só os conhecem pelo que a mídia libera - e mesmo assim duvidam de vocês, como alguém que convive diariamente com vocês pode ter alguma dúvida?" Jensen fez menção de falar novamente, mas Misha o cortou. "A visão que todos - _todos_, sem exceção - que convivem com vocês tem é que vocês vivem trepando pelo set, sem contar que os casamentos serão só uma fachada para acabar com esses rumores."

Jensen tinha a boca escancarada, olhando para Misha como se o moreno tivesse três cabeças. Ele simplesmente não podia acreditar em todas as idiotices que ele estava falando. Mas não era isso o que o preocupava. Se todos achavam isso deles, o que exatamente eles faziam para terem essa reputação entre os amigos e colegas de trabalho? Jensen não sabia o que dizer e até temia dizer algo que pudesse ser mal interpretado.

"Vou voltar pro meu trailer." Jensen falou, andando rapidamente para a porta, abrindo-a, porém, antes de sair, Misha o chamou, fazendo com que ele o olhasse.

"Se você e o Jared se pegarem, me deixa ver?" A única resposta que ele recebeu de Jensen foi a porta sendo fechada com uma forte batida - o que fez o moreno rir.

Lançando um olhar para o laptop, decidiu salvar o documento que estava escrevendo e desligar. Precisava falar com Padalecki urgentemente.

**x.x.x**

Assim que ouviu batidas em seu trailer, franziu o cenho. Não estava na hora de gravar e apenas Jensen ia ao seu trailer nos intervalos - e Jen sempre entrava sem bater. Levantou-se preguiçosamente do sofá, deixando o laptop do amigo em cima da mesa de centro e se dirigiu até a porta. Quando a abriu, Misha Collins entrou rapidamente e o mandou fechar a porta.

"O que foi?" O maior perguntou, preocupado.

"Jensen leu minha fanfic." Jared pareceu compreender, voltando a se sentar no sofá. "Ele deve estar pensar nisso - e se estiver, ele não virá aqui tão cedo."

"Por que... Como ele leu? E não diga 'com os olhos'!" Jared perguntou, passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo.

"Você está com o laptop dele e eu emprestei o meu. Mas é estranho... Jensen nunca foi de xeretar..." Misha sentou-se ao lado de Padalecki, colocando os cotovelos na coxa e a cabeça nas mãos, pensativo.

"Que cena ele leu?"

"A de sexo." Jared arregalou os olhos.

"Nem para mim você mostrou ainda!" Misha revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

"Não está pronta. Eu estava escrevendo quando ele pediu para mexer." Jared respirou fundo, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos fortemente.

"Você não conto pra ele que eu...?"

"Não. Eu só falei os fatos para ele, mas não citei você ou o que você pensa disso." Misha suspirou, começando a se perguntar se fizera bem ou não de falar tudo aquilo ao loiro.

Jensen era uma pessoa que gostava de ter sua própria opinião sobre as coisas - independentemente do que os outros falavam. Mas quando uma maioria concordava em algo, ele reanalisava as coisas para ver se ele deixara algo passar despercebido ou entender a razão pela qual a maioria concorda com aquilo. E Misha tinha certeza que o loiro chegaria a conclusão óbvia que ele e Jared se amavam. Mas antes disso, Collins também sabia que ele primeiro surtaria, pensaria muito e depois conversaria com Jared.

Por um lado, Misha vibrava com a esperança dos amigos finalmente se entenderem e começarem a se pegar, mas por outro lado, ele temia que a amizade de Jared e Jensen sofresse algum abalo. No entanto, antes que pudesse pensar mais, Padalecki chamou sua atenção.

"Você acha que ele..." O maior parou um pouco, escolhendo as palavras. "Que ele vai se distanciar de mim?" Misha não estava preparado para ver aquela expressão de cachorro perdido de Jared, e sentiu-se realmente mal por talvez ter estragado a amizade dos dois.

"Não. Jensen pode se distanciar para voltar, mas seja qual for a conclusão dele, ele voltará a ser o bom e velho Jensen Ackles de sempre." Misha lhe sorriu, fazendo o amigo abrir um sorriso. Uma batida na porta seguida pela voz hesitante de Jensen fez ambos homens se levantarem de supetão e se olharem alarmados.

"Ele não pode ver você aqui! Se esconde!" Misha olhou em volta com uma sobrancelha arqueada, não acreditando que aquilo fosse verdade - o trailer não tinha lugar para um homem se esconder. No entanto, abriu a porta do armário de Jared e, se espremendo contra as roupas, fechou-se lá. Jared abriu a porta, sorrindo para o loiro que estava com uma expressão estranha no rosto. "Jensen... Você não bate para entrar, você está bem?"

O loiro pareceu perceber que Jared falava com ele e pediu para entrar. Uma vez lá dentro, Jared sentou-se no sofá como quem não sabe de nada e ficou encarando Jensen, que andava nervosamente de um lado para o outro. Misha, ainda dentro do armário, apenas encostara a orelha na porta para poder ouvir a conversa.

"Jared... Você sabia que as pessoas acham que nós temos um caso?" O moreno quase engasgou com a própria saliva. Para Jensen ser tão direto, era porque estava realmente preocupado e com muitas coisas na cabeça.

"Sabia." Jared achou melhor não mentir, mas se arrependeu no segundo seguinte quando viu a expressão de Jensen. "Quer dizer, não é óbvio?" Parecia que ele só estava piorando a situação. A expressão do loiro era uma mistura de confusão, medo e vergonha. "O que estou querendo dizer é: Já ouvi muitas pessoas falando e..." Quando reparou que ia falar o que não devia, parou, no entanto, Jensen andou até ele, esperando que ele continuasse.

"E o que, Jared?" O loiro falou, colocando as mãos na cintura, e sentindo o rosto corar, o que fez com que o moreno abaixasse o rosto.

"E eu meio que brincava, incentivando... E acho que isso fez com que pensassem cada vez mais nisso." A voz de Jared não passava de um sussurro e ele não tinha coragem de encarar o loiro. Misha, de dentro do armário, desejava com todas as forças que Jensen não surtasse - afinal, ele conhecia o amigo e sabia o quão genioso ele podia ser - e por mais que Jared merecesse, um Jensen Ackles surtado não seria a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer naquele momento.

Quando Jensen não respondeu, Misha abriu devagar a porta do armário apenas para poder ver o que acontecia. Jensen parecia estático e olhava fixamente para Jared, que ainda estava de cabeça baixa. O rosto do loiro estava muito vermelho, e provavelmente seu cérebro estava entrando em curto, levando em consideração que ele nem ao menos piscava. No entanto, Jared levantou o rosto para encarar Jensen e isso fez o loiro desviar o olhar e voltar a andar de um lado para o outro, pensativo.

"Ah, Jen, desculpa. Eu sei que eu não devia ter feito isso, mas você me conhece. Eu não consigo deixar a piada de lado." Jensen parou de repente, olhando o sofá onde Jared estava e se sentou ao lado do amigo, sentindo-se cansado.

"Mas, Jay... Eu parei para analisar os fatos e..." O loiro respirava fundo, de olhos fechados. Enquanto isso, Jared o encarava, esperando. "E se eles não estiverem errados?" Jared abriu a boca para falar algo, mas não sabia o que. Era como se Jensen estivesse lhe dizendo que ele concordava com os dois serem um casal. "Porque eu gosto das brincadeiras, e não quero que elas parem. E eu pensei que, se nós nos casarmos mesmo, talvez as brincadeiras parem - e eu não quero isso."

Nessa hora, até Misha estava com os olhos arregalados. Quando o intérprete de Castiel falara todas aquelas coisas a Jensen, ele nunca pensara que o loiro chegaria a essa conclusão tão rápido. Jared continuava sem ter o que falar, e Jensen, nervoso com o silêncio do mais novo, abriu os olhos e encarou o moreno.

"O que está querendo dizer exatamente, Jen?" Jared perguntou receoso.

"Eu... Eu não sei. Deixa para lá, foi só umas idiotices que o Misha me falou mais cedo e acabei pensando demais." O loiro estava começando a se levantar quando o mais novo o segurou pelo pulso, forçando-o a permanecer sentado. Jensen olhou para a mão de Jared que o segurava e depois voltou o olhar para os olhos dele. Ali, ele podia ver uma pergunta, que ele acabou respondendo com o olhar.

Misha, ainda no armário, olhava a cena fascinado. Ele sempre via as conversas que os J2 tinham com o olhar, mas nunca fora tão intensa quanto naquele momento. E quando ele viu Jensen se aproximando devagar do maior, Misha prendeu a respiração em expectativa. Jared não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de colar os lábios nos do mais velho, iniciando um roçar de lábios, apenas para se acostumarem com a ideia. Do armário, Misha soltou um 'yay' baixinho para não ser ouvido.

E, aparentemente, os dois amigos não ouviram mesmo, pois estavam ocupados demais aprofundando o beijo. A confusão que existia na mente de Jensen estava se esvaindo conforme o beijo continuava. Naquele momento ele teve certeza que queria que todos aqueles boatos fossem verdadeiros e que ele estava bem com aquilo. Afinal, mesmo estando nos braços fortes de um homem de quase dois metros de altura, aquilo era muito bom, e era onde ele queria estar.

Jared, por outro lado, estava imensamente feliz. Ele não poderia falar ao loiro que sempre quisera fazer isso com ele, mas a única coisa que poderia fazer no momento era aproveitar. Porque ele sabia que Jensen estava certo sobre aquilo e ele não desistiria do mais velho por nada. E com Jensen em mente, ele se esquecera totalmente que Misha ainda estava no aposento.

O mais novo começou a se deitar por cima do loiro e a passar a mão por baixo da camiseta dele, tocando nos músculos de Jensen e arrancando um suspiro que ficou preso no meio do beijo que eles davam. Jared não demorou para tirar a camiseta que o co-protagonista usava, parando o beijo momentaneamente para poder tirá-la e aproveitar para encarar Jensen, que o olhava com suas pupilas dilatadas de desejo. O mais velho começou a tirar as camisetas de Jared, enquanto o moreno passava as mãos por seu tórax e apertava um de seus mamilos, fazendo com que Jensen se contorcesse abaixo do mais novo.

Misha não desgrudava os olhos daquela cena - ele não tinha vergonha na cara, e ver os dois amigos dando uns amassos era muito quente. Ele sentia-se ficando excitado com tudo aquilo, o que fez com que ele entreabrisse um pouco mais a porta do armário apenas para ver melhor. Infelizmente, ele não podia mudar de posição para aliviar a pressão que seu membro fazia dentro de sua calça. Tentou ignorar isso, apenas observando os J2.

Os dois homens deitados no sofá gemeram quando Jared voltou a se deitar totalmente por cima do menor. O mais novo movimentou o quadril, arrancando mais gemidos deles, e logo ele e Jensen entraram em um ritmo com os quadril. No entanto, algum tempo depois o moreno levou as mãos até a calça de Jensen, começando a tirá-la. O loiro fechou os olhos e ergueu o quadril para ajudar o maior a tirar sua calça.

Uma vez sem a calça, Jensen sentiu Jared deitar por cima de si e não conseguiu segurar um gemido - mesmo o moreno ainda usando sua calça jeans, agora o membro no loiro estava livre e podia sentir com mais precisão o membro do maior. O mais velho arranhou as costas de Jared, mordendo seu ombro enquanto Jared tentava tirar a própria calça e deixar um chupão no pescoço do loiro - um chupão que Jensen não estava se importando muito em receber.

Depois de uma batalha com a própria calça, Jared finalmente conseguiu tirá-la. Ele se posicionou melhor sobre Jensen, que passava as mãos por suas costas e nádegas sem pudor algum, e voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios - e que lábios Jensen tinha! Era o paraíso! O maior começou a movimentar o quadril para cima e para baixo, fazendo os membros se roçarem, o que provocava ondas de calor e choque pelos corpos dos dois homens.

Misha sentia o próprio corpo pegando fogo. Ter que ficar dentro de um armário cheio de roupas - enormes, diga-se de passagem -, e vendo Jared e Jensen nus, dando amassos tão quentes, estava enlouquecendo Misha. Mandando tudo às favas, o homem levou uma mão até a calça, abrindo-a e retirando o membro duro para fora, movimentando-o lentamente. Misha não era gay, mas a tensão sexual que tinha entre seus amigos era tanta que ele não tinha como simplesmente não ficar excitado. E ele não tinha vergonha na cara, então ele gostava de imaginá-los juntos - o que não era o caso, uma vez que ele estava tendo o privilégio de vê-los.

"É melhor você ficar de quatro, Jen, dói menos." Jared sussurrou no ouvido do menor, enquanto uma mão brincava com seu mamilo. Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando para seu co-protagonista.

"Como você pode saber?" Perguntou entre gemidos. Jared, por sua vez, ficou estático. Até onde Jensen sabia, Padalecki não tinha como saber nada sobre sexo entre dois homens. E mesmo assim, Jared _sabia_. Pensando melhor, o moreno optou por contar a verdade.

"Eu... É culpa do Misha, tá?" Jensen continuava com a sobrancelha arqueada, esperando uma resposta. Já Misha, de dentro do armário, bufou, sem acreditar na cara de pau do amigo. "Eu leio fanfics da gente... Já faz um tempo já. Leio as do Misha, e ele só posta se eu gostar. Eu também dou minha opinião sobre o que ele pode escrever." Jensen estava com os olhos arregalados e extremamente vermelho. Jared, envergonhado, limpou a garganta. "Desculpe, Jen, mas eu quero isso há tanto tempo..."

E Jared voltou a beijar intensamente o loiro. Jensen pareceu entender as razões do mais novo e mesmo se não tivesse entendido, ele não se importou naquele momento. Afinal, ele estava entre os braços grandes e fortes de Jared, sendo beijado com tanto carinho e desejo. Ele não queria pensar em mais nada. Separando-se minimamente, Jensen sorriu ao mais novo, que o olhou com os olhos cheios de luxúria.

"Eu prefiro olhar para você, Jay." A voz rouca do loiro era baixa e precisa, o que fez Jared se arrepiar por inteiro e pegar as pernas do co-protagonista e levantá-las, colocando-as apoiadas em seus ombros.

"Desculpe, Jen, mas eu não tenho camisinhas ou lubrificante aqui." Jensen fez um barulho com a garganta que Jared interpretou como um 'não me importo'.

O moreno levou uma mão até as nadegas do mais velho, colocando um dedo na entrada de Jensen e forçando-o, entrando aos poucos. O loiro prendeu a respiração quando o dedo do outro estava completamente dentro de si. Aquela sensação era estranha, sem contar que doía. Porém, quando Jensen pensava que era Jared ali, ele sentia-se ainda mais excitado, que o dedo lhe dava prazer. O mais novo começou a movimentar o dedo devagar, fazendo o outro se acostumar com a intrusão. Quando o mais velho suspirou mais alto do que antes, Jared soube que podia tentar colocar outro dedo.

Novamente, o loiro prendeu a respiração. Seria tão mais fácil e com certeza tão mais prazeroso se eles tivessem lubrificante naquele momento. E como não tinham, Jared tinha que esperar mais tempo do que seria necessário para movimentar os dedos e acrescentar mais um. No entanto, ele não se importava de esperar, uma vez que ele ficava atento ao rosto de Jensen e tudo o que ele via ali era prazer. E enquanto movimentava três dedos dentro do loiro, Jared sentiu o mais velho gemer mais alto e segurar-se com força no sofá. O moreno sabia o que aquilo significava, e sorriu maliciosamente por saber que havia encontrado o local de prazer dentro de Jensen.

Misha movimentava a mão lentamente por seu membro, piscando poucas vezes para não perder um momento sequer. E quando Jared tirou os dedos de dentro de Jensen e se posicionou, Misha parou os movimentos, arregalando os olhos em expectativa.

Jared, antes de entrar no loiro, se inclinou para poder beijar o menor. Ele não queria machucar Jensen, mas como era inevitável que doesse, ao menos queria que o mais velho se sentisse seguro. O beijo não era coberto por desejo e luxúria. Eles se beijavam com amor e paixão, e Jensen movimentou o quadril de encontro ao membro de Jared, como num pedido mudo para ele continuar. E, sem pensar duas vezes, Jared começou a penetrá-lo lentamente.

Os olhos de Jensen fecharam-se firmemente, sentindo muita dor, como se estivesse sendo rasgado ao meio. Ele sussurrou para Jared esperar um pouco e tentou acostumar-se e, uma vez acostumado, ele soltou um suspiro, voltando a movimentar o quadril. O moreno forçou-se ainda mais para dentro, atento ao rosto do loiro, vendo algumas lágrimas saindo dos olhos de Jensen. Jared hesitou por um momento, pensando em parar, mas o mais velho o segurou firmemente no lugar, o impedindo de sair de dentro dele.

Respirando fundo, o loiro assentiu, o que Jared entendeu como uma permissão para ele continuar. O moreno era grande, e parecia que não entraria completamente em Jensen nunca. Mas pouco tempo depois de ir entrando aos poucos, Jared estava completamente dentro. Respirando ofegante por entrar dentro do homem que amava e por sentir-se tão apertado por Jensen. O loiro, por sua fez, respirava com dificuldade, se acostumando com a intrusão e começando a sentir prazer - porque não importava que doía, o que importava era que era _Jared Padalecki _que estava dentro dele, e isso era o suficiente para lhe dar prazer.

Quando Jared começou a se movimentar - devagar no começo, mas aumentando a velocidade gradativamente -, Misha voltou a movimentar a mão, sem desgrudar os olhos. Aqueles dois homens enormes deitados naquele sofá não tão grande assim, se amando daquela forma tão sexy estava deixando Misha insano. Uma coisa era imaginar, ler e escrever sobre cenas como aquela. Outra era presenciar tal ato. E uma coisa que Misha definitivamente não esperava, era ver a intensidade dos dois. Claro que ele sabia que seria intenso, mas a imaginação era completamente diferente da realidade. E Misha gostava disso.

Os gemidos de Jared e Jensen eram roucos e se mesclavam de um jeito que Misha não conseguia decifrar de quem era os gemidos. Os dois se moviam com harmonia e sincronia, perdidos um nos olhos do outro. Suas mãos apertavam um ao outro, arranhavam e intensificavam. Misha não estava aguentando mais, a qualquer momento ele sabia que sucumbiria. No entanto, ele não precisou esperar muito. Pouco depois os movimentos de Jared e Jensen tornaram-se erráticos, e ambos gemendo o nome do outro chegaram ao clímax ao mesmo tempo. Misha chegou ao próprio clímax pouco tempo depois, tentando respirar o mais baixo possível para não chamar atenção.

Enquanto os três homens respiravem pesadamente, tentando recuperar seus folêgos, Misha começou a arrumar a própria calça. Uma vez arrumado, ele abriu a porta do armário e saiu, chamando a atenção dos dois homens ainda nus e deitados no sofá. Jared arregalou os olhos, enquanto Jensen fazia o mesmo e ficava extremamente vermelho.

"O... O quê..." Jensen gaguejou, olhando de Misha para Jared, confuso e envergonhado.

"Agora que já vi a melhor parte, acho que vou me retirar." Jared estava ficando vermelho, mas de nervoso. Como Misha tinha a cara de pau de sair do armário? "Parece que vocês ainda têm muito o que conversar." E ele deu uma piscadela, indo até a porta do trailer e saindo.

Quando fechou a porta do trailer atrás de si, Misha deu um enorme sorriso e saiu correndo pelo set, pulando e comemorando. Ele não estava se aguentando de felicidade, ele ainda não podia acreditar no que seus olhos azuis haviam presenciado. Naquele momento, ele estava mais do que torcendo pelos amigos, mas ao mesmo tempo pensava "_Isso daria uma boa fanfic_". E, com esse pensamento em mente, voltou ao seu trailer.


End file.
